1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic signal processing device, an acoustic signal processing method, and an acoustic signal processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
A sound source separation technique for separating a component by a certain sound source, a component by another sound source, and a component by noise from a recorded acoustic signal has been suggested. For example, in a sound source direction estimation device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-281816, in order to select sound to be erased or focused, the sound source direction estimation device includes acoustic signal input means for inputting an acoustic signal, and calculates a correlation matrix of an input acoustic signal. In the sound source separation technique, if transfer characteristics from a sound source to a microphone are not identified in advance with high precision, it is not possible to obtain given separation precision.
However, practically, it is practically difficult to identify a transfer function in an actual environment with high precision. It is anticipated that the sound source separation technique is applied to remove noise (for example, an operating sound of a motor or the like) generated during operation when a humanoid robot records ambient voice. However, it is difficult to identity only noise during operation.
Accordingly, active noise control (ANC) in which the amount of prior information to be set in advance is small has been suggested. ANC is a technique which reduces noise using an antiphase wave with a phase inverted with respect to noise using an adaptive filter.